Ori Valentine
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Fem!Ori Ori-is-Vincent-Valentine Were-dwarrows. When the dwarrows entered Rivendell, they were greeted by Lord Elrond. He says that one of the dwarrows is not as they appear.


Ori Valentine

 _I do not own the Hobbit or Final Fantasy VII_

Summary - Fem!Ori Ori-is-Vincent-Valentine Were-dwarrows. When the dwarrows entered Rivendell, they were greeted by Lord Elrond. He says that one of the dwarrows is not as they appear.

Warning- Blue Moon Heats, Kittens, Genderbent-Ori, language, gore, violence, were-cats

Rated M

Chapter 1

As the dwarrows, hobbit, and wizard exit the tunnel, Ori looked up at Rivendell and swore under her breath. She couldn't believe she was going to be caught after being able to hide for so many years. And by elves no less. She never wanted anybody to know. She groaned loud enough for the rest of the group to hear her. They looked over at her.

"What!?" Ori snarked.

"Nothing." They said shocked.

They were surprised since Ori was the nice, little, quiet, librarian girl. But Ori didn't feel like being nice. It was just over her blue moon heat and she had been mated by two different cats. She didn't know who they were but she had a feeling who it was and that she was pregnant with kittens from both of the males that mated with her. She hid her real from from the rest of the dwarfs and ignored the others unless they were her brothers.

She had learned how to hide her real cat form since her pelt was highly sought after when she was younger. She had learned it from a weird old Wiccan. The Wiccan told her to call her Cerridwen. Ori was taught everything Cerridwen knew since she was dying. She didn't want her teachings to die out so Ori took every lesson to heart. She devoted a lot of her time to it and creating her own Book of Shadows.

There was a full moon coming up and she had a feeling that they would have to stay in Rivendell till it passed. She had never seen the others forms, so she would definitely see their forms and confirm her suspicion that two of the dwarfs from the company mated with her. That was the only flip side she could see to this.

Ori was knocked out of her thoughts as the group came to a halt in front of a dark haired male elf. Gandalf walked up to the elf.

"Lindir" said Gandalf

" _Lastannem i athrannedh i Viruinen._ " the elf said back _(We heard you had crossed into the Valley)_

Ori ignored Gandalf and the elf as they spoke about some guy named Elrond. She was tired and could feel herself being shifted about as her womb was prepared to carry her kittens. She was nervous about both her mates and being a mother. She had expected to be able to lock herself up for the blue moon but she went into heat about three days before the blue moon. And by the time she knew what was going on, she was already being mated by two large male were-cats. They had both left mating marks on her neck, one on each side, but Ori had kept them covered. She wanted proof of who her mates when before she even dared to remove her scarf from around her neck. Plus if her mates and Dori and Nori knew she was kittened, she'd be sent back home before she could blink.

When Ori came out of her thoughts, there was horses with elven riders surround the group of dwarves and she had been pushed to the middle. She decided to ignore all the males this time even Bilbo who had been pushed into the middle with her. She walked along with the others till the met in the elven dining area. She sat down at the lower table with most of the Company except Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin, who were sitting at the head table with this Lord Elrond.

She ate politely until Ori heard Nori say something about the music and funerals. Oin replied with something like did somebody die. Then Bofur said something like there's only one thing for it as he got up and stepped onto the pedestal in the middle of the tables and started singing.

"There's an inn, Inn,

there's an inn,

a merry old inn,

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown,

That the Man in the Moon himself came down,

one night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high,

now purring low,

now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon,

'It's after three' he said"

As he finished the boys had started throwing the food made sure he hit one of the elven statutes. As Ori calmed down from laughing at the Company, she saw Thorin had a little smile behind his hand as he watched his Company.

After the food got cleaned up, Ori headed to the area they designated at theirs for the time being. She wanted to get the best spot so she had to get there before everyone else. She also had to find out just how many days were until the full moon.

Unfortunately when she found her lunar cycle map, she found out that tomorrow night was the full moon. She had miscalculated the days. She would have to reveal the truth the day after tomorrow since she wasn't going to answer everything in one night. She wasn't going to explain anything about being a different person at times and her world jumping. Ori decided to forget about the questioning until tomorrow, so she laid down her bedroll and went to sleep.

Her dreams that night were interesting was all she could think as she saw what all happened to her while she was being mated by the two males. She finally got a good look at what they both were. The taller one was lion with a beautiful dark brown mane. The more scared one was a handsome orange tiger. It was an odd pairing but they fit with her golden black spotted with a white under belly coat.

LINE BREAKER LINE BREAKER LINE BREAKER

 _I have a poll up on my profile about what three stories I should update quickly. The poll closes July 27 so please hurry to vote for the stories you want updated._


End file.
